1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detecting device of the current distribution profile of a switching converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the main parameters for optimizing the efficiency of a switching converter is the load current supplied the converter to one or more loads. If the load current is known, the converter may be optimized for obtaining the maximum efficiency at the best load current.
However, a prior knowledge of the load current is a problem for the present switching converters. Indeed, the current absorbed by a microprocessor is difficult to predict, for example. Using information from the loading devices may improve the knowledge of the load current and allow a better optimization of the converter.
Another important information is represented by the load current distribution, e.g., the percentage of time during which the load current falls within a particular interval.
The known art solutions allow a user or a remote system to read the load current of a switching converter; however, the calculation of the current distribution involves several readings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,125 describes a method for monitoring the parameters of a converter load point and the load current by a serial interface. The patent describes a control system comprising a plurality of Point of Load (POL) regulators, a serial bus operatively connected to POL regulators and a control device connected to the serial bus and adapted to send and receive digital data to and from the plurality of POL regulators.